The Black Figure
by Blackcrafter
Summary: What happens when Damien kills Gregory and claims Christophe as his own?


One step forward and I glanced over at my parnter, Gregory Williams. He was smart, accurate, good with a sword (His sword in particular the damn rapier), and witty. I gave him that. But I never understood his uptight, 'I'm better then everyone' personality. Plus his clothes could really just make a guy want to punch you in the face. The orange button up shirt, black slacks, and his usual boots. Then he wore that fucking cross. I grimced. Then there was me. Christophe DeLorne. Brown scruffy hair, along with blue eyes that were hated, baggy forest green shirt, camoflauge brow pants and combat boots. And the shovel never left my side. Ever.

I could see the gears shifting in the blond's head, working out a plan on how to get the Hell out of wherever they were. A cell. A torture cell, I knew that but /where/? "Gregoree vous beetch, theenk faster I 'ear footsteps." A light scoff came from the brit and he leaned back. "We wait." he said, as if it were the most simplest thing in the world. "Wait!? I theenk zey 'it vous a little to 'ard on your theeck arrogant 'ead." I stand up straight and take my shovel off my back. Precision and accuracy came into this job but what the fuck was Gregory saying, 'just wait'!? "Christophe, you fool, stop this." He let out a growl and pulls me towards him.

"Surprise attack. When they com they'll open up the bars and we just. Fight." I blinked a few times, but quickly after my usual snarky smirk comes back across my lips. And then we heard the footsteps get closer, the door open, and Gregory and I lunged forward, seeing every pin point, weakness, and advantage in their body's. It was great. I only heard gunshots, never felt them. Of course times like these made me feel as if I were invincible. It took only minutes until we were surrounded by now lifeless bodys'. When then booked it for the nearest exit. Sure enough. We found it. Gregory and I fought yes, but all in all we were the only friends we had. Best friends to be exact but we'd never say it out loud. Then again it showed, when I propped him againt the wall and took out a first aid kit, Gregory seemed to carry everywhere. How the fuck..I didn't question it now though. Taking out the disinfectant, I took the blond's arm and cringed. It was a deep cut. I would kill whoever did it really, then again I most likely did. I sprayed it on the wound and bit my lip as he let out a hiss. This wasn't safe, we were right next to our enemies base, also where we were captured. I wiped at the wound a bit more, before wrapping his arm and extending a hand to help the blond up. "D'accord. You're bien, now let's get ze /fuck/ out of 'ere." "Right, I'd rather not go through this again."

We both started on our way, a satisfied look on our faces. The look we had after every victory. As we were walking, my gaze wandered to observe our surroundings. Lot's of trees and woods, it'd be a bit tough to find our way out. I knew we weren't in South Park. I caught a glimpse of a black figure. Something that moved to fast to be human. Then again it could just be my mind playing tricks. You know, three days of no sleep and only a few cups of coffee happened to take affect when the adrenaline rush died down. "Christophe, when we get home you need to rest. And I won't take no f-" "Non." I scoffed and smirked, glancing over at the blonde. "You're so stubborn." With a light shrug, we kept walking. Until Gregory was literally /throw/ somewhere, as for me I was grabbed by the neck and pinned against the tree. I gasped for oxygen, but bothing came through. I looked down to see our attacker. The black figure. Literally. Black hair that covered half his face (It was fairly long) black v-neck shirt, black jeans that were basically just the right size. The only thing that wasn't black was his crimson eyes."If you listen and co-operate our time will be sweet, DeLorne. If you don't..Let's just say you'll endure the same fate as your friend over there." I looked over at Gregory to see his head split, blood oozing out. I let out a strangled cry and beat at this figure. No! Not Gregory! Not him. The only partner I ever liked. The one I trusted. Just then I feel the other lean up and whisper in my ear. "Only worse."

He then dropped me and I took in a long gasp of the sweet thing I'll never take advantage of again, oxygen. But in a split second, he had me by my hair and I scowled, arrogance flooding back into me. "Weell vous like to get straight to ze point, don't vous?" I hissed. I could see licks of flame dancing in his eyes and it was creepy as fuck. I just wanted to get out. As if he read my mind, he bent down to my level and whispered once again. "There's no way out from the black figure." I'd remember those words forever. I would.

Because..All my hope could be said dead now.


End file.
